forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Beije
Category:Mandalorian Biographies Category:Hutt Cartel Biographies Category:Non-Force Sensitives Birth Beije was born unto a lowly worker family in the works of Coruscant in the year of 37 ABY, due to the vong invasion much of the works was changed dramitcally, and many homes were destroyed. Forced to resort to criminal acts to survive, he joined a street gang at an early age and abandoned his family. Which, at the time were both also petty criminals. By the time Siron unleashed a massive force storm on Coruscant, he had already experienced the thrill of killing innocents, as well as doing whatever it means to survive. Escape As the last of the atmosphere of the planet burned away Beije had already escaped offworld on an evacuation freighter. The last of his gang, (Most of them were killed in the crossfire on Coruscant.) he hijacked the vessel in mid-flight, killing the pilot and pulling towards the nearest planet he could...Korriban. Employment with the Revanchists and Cartel Upon arriving on the planet, he joined the Revanchists for a short time and recieved military training. He then exited the empire and headed out for Kessel to make his fortune. Unfortunately, the trip cost him more then he calculated and he was hardly able to eat. Eventually, he would come across the path of his partner Darca, at first he thought of him as more of another person to exploit and trick and cheat. But life would reveal Darca to be quick on the gun and wit. Being an opportunist (and the fact that he had a gun in his face) he struck a deal with Darca and made him an offer. The two became partners and now work for the hutt cartel. After a job offer by Zhukov, Beije went on to capture and single-handedly hijack a vessel guarded by CorSec veterans. He delievered the vessel to Zhukov the hutt and was paid handsomely for it, he had enough money to pay for better weapons, droids, a ship and instructions on piloting. Beije soon found himself working for Zhukov on yet another mission, this time to Myrkr to hunt Yslamari. After blowing up a smuggler base, being attacked by a Vornskr and losing two legs, he finally evacuated the world, Yslamari in hand. Shortly after his exploits on Myrkr, Beije soon found himself in the Foggy Bottoms Tavern, playing a game of Death dice. The wager: A spice mine on Sevarcros II vs. Beije's starship. Beije, winning the game by pure chance, soon found himself the owner of a spice mine. But he needed inhabitants, using the money stored up in the bank from his exploits that hadn't got into various debtors, Beije secured a force of mandalorians, the "Wolf Lancers" to assist him in staking his claim on Servacros II. After invading the fortress of a long dead spice lord and large and bloody battle, Beije had finally earned the title of Spice Lord. Beije exports the good through his various contacts to earn credits and possibly further his agenda on the planet. Time with the Mandalorians After the events that transpired on Servacos II, he was so inspired by the mandalorians ferocity in battle that he decided to join their growing government and movement. He knew the name of their leader, "Jarik Sol" as the ex-security captain of his most valued employer, "Zhukov". And so, with a few fellow mercenaries and pirates at his side, he left for mandalore.